For Good
by xTeionx
Summary: "Everyone has things they don't tell people, can't tell people, and just don't feel the need to. I'm invisable but I'm not." The Story of Ron, and how he struggles to choice between who he's meant to be and who others want him to be. Rated M for later chp


Hey It's Teion this is my first story hope you like it, umm...right now it's kinda one shot but it might keep going if people read it!

I don't own the rights to Harry Potter (any of them)

* * *

><p><em>Sevens not always a lucky number.<em>

_For me it's the number of secrets I've kept. From everyone besides one person; I'm not sure when I started telling lies. Might be that it's so much easier then telling the truth. Less questions that why I guess. I'm always being over looked and I love it that way. No one notices me so when I leave it won't be that hard. One day they'll just wake up and Ronnie Boy will be gone. It's actually a little funny, I want to leave because I'm over looked but if out being over looked I wouldn't leave, ironic isn't it?_

_None of my 'friends' have even noticed that I started disappearing already. I don't spend as much time with them, I focus more on my studies, and I haven't spoken to or around any of them in a month or two. Oh and I stopped going to Quidditch matches and particle. You'd think they'd notice that wouldn't you? I'm invisible, if it wasn't for a cruel game of fate that was played in first year no one would know my name anyways. (Not that they remember it anyway)_

_My first secret, I'm gay. It's not that bad of a secret I mean Dumbledore's gay. Albus not Aberforth don't get confused. Dumbledore's a great guy; I mean come on the guys name is bumblebee! He owns (my bad is 'partnered' with) a phoenix! Which everyone knows only the black ones are 'evil'. (I don't believe there is evil in nature just strong and strong good and bad was made by man) So if it's alright with Headmaster Bumblebee I'm sure it should be alright with my Father._

_However, when half of your school thinks you're going to get together with your best FEMALE friend. Just because you got a little jealous of her dancing with the sports star you've been drooling over for as long as you can remember. It's kind of bad. There's a bet going that we're going to get together by the end of the year. (Pots gone up to 265 gallons*) It's happened every year since third? (Seeing as how it's fifth now you'd think people would have learned)_

_Now this one leads into secret number two. I'm dating a boy my best friends hate with all there being. That's right I'm shagging a ferret, don't worry no real animals were harmed in the writing of this journal. That's he's secret to tell not mine so don't ask. I'm sure you've seen that egoistical 'Greek God' running around the school more than once. He thinks' he's some kind of modern day Adonis. Oh and yes the rumors of him being a sex addict? They're true. Again another of he's but I'm sure he doesn't count it as a secret._

_Secret number three, I'm smarter, better looking, stronger, more skillful, just plan more. Then everyone thinks I am. See I've been using this thing called a glamour charm on my watch my Uncle Billius gave me to hide the true me. Sometimes I feel bad about it because I'm lying more and more about this one than anything else. However when your friends with "The Chosen one" and "The Brightest Witch (of her age)" who both take pride in being an 'insufferable know it all' it can't be all that bad. I told her she used the wrong motion for a spell once, she nearly toke my head clean off. Also her hair is just god awful, I tried to tell her there was a potion to take the frizz out but she wouldn't listen. Ugh! Her teeth were abhorrent, I'm actually happy the Ferret hexed her._

_As for him, it's more so the fact that he just "can't" be wrong. Even when he's wrong he's right. He's a skinny little four eyed, whinny, angst filled, conceded little bitch! It's just maddening! How I managed to stay friends with these two for so long I'll never know. They think they're smarter than me too. Ha! I left them believe their smart, because they crave the stop light. Always have to be number one in everyone's book. I mean who would argue you with "The Chosen one" and "The walking Encyclopedia"? None of them would guess I have an eidetic memory, pretty much meaning anything I've ever heard, seen or read. I'll never forget it even if I wanted to. This leads into another rather large secret that I just don't feel like dealing with right now._

_Number four, this one might be harder to explain then the others. Most magic families (pure bloods anyways) have ancient magic. Depending on who you are in the family determines if you get it or not. I was both lucky and unlucky enough to be to gain both sets magic from my egg donor and my father. I obtained Father's because I was the youngest in the set of twins that he conceived. (Yes that means Forge can do this to.) This power or magic of mine has been passed down in our bloodline for years; it has and always will go to the youngest of a set of twins. I don't know why, I don't care to know why it just does. (It's one of those things your just don't argue you with)_

_As for my egg donor's it is most rumored that it's because I was conceived out of a curse, that I killed my twin at birth, and that I was born out of true love. All of them are lies as I'm aware and the true reason lies inside of the 97th cell on the 14th floor of Azkaban*. It's impossible to find the truth of this one power, but more so just an overall bad idea to go near the keepers of this truth._

_As an ancient blood right I have been given the gifts of Blood and The Elements. This pretty much means that in place of a wand or a spell I can use my blood to do my bidding, or yours. Blood is what I gained from being a Weasley. I know it sounds to dark, being able to control something anything with just a drop of blood. To cause things to explode, bring them to their knees, keep them from being dead or alive, so much with just one drop. We haven't always been on the side of the 'light' as you can see. My other side makes elemental spells far more powerful then what they should be; it's why I don't cast them._

_I'm sure your asking why I keep calling her my 'egg donor' and the answer is my mother is Molly Weasley. The woman that carried me for nine months, which birthed me and forced my father to sleep with her by means of the imperius curse, was named Nora Valour. That's right Molly's not my mum. When you think of how my 'brothers' treat me it's all really understand after having read that isn't it?_

_Five, I own a time turner. It's black and silver instead of being gold. It's a Valour family heirloom, really it's one of the only good thing I've ever gotten form her. There are more things that I gained from being her son. Galleons, millions of them, I'm rich didn't you know? It's all locked away in my vault until I become of age; I can take out around a hundred galleons a month, and what money I need for schooling of course but the rest is locked away. My siblings don't know any of this, well besides Bill._

_Bill was old enough to remember the strange little boy that came home scream and kicking for he's mummy. Mum doesn't know that I found my vault key, no one knows what I use the time turner for besides Prof Bumblebee._

_Six, I've entered a blood contract with Albus to stop him from telling the world how smart I am. I use my time turner to take more classes then anyone, just like Hermione tried to do in third year. I've been playing this game longer then she tried to, I was better at it too. Under the contract Albus cannot breathe a word of this to anyone that it doesn't affect (meaning only my professors) as such, any of them that speak a word will have to be fired or something bad happens. The contract is recognized by the MoM and has to be followed on all accounts._

_Seven, It's not really a secret as much as it is a regret. One that I'll have to live with for the rest of my life, knowing everyday that I had a hand in the pain that my friend feels, that I could have stopped it. I Ronald Billius Valour Weasley could have saved Sirius Black from falling into the Veil._

* * *

><p>Alright so I'm sure you noticed that some of the (*) on some of the words. The reason for this is!<p>

Galleons have this weird system set up for them there will be a link in my profile to what it is

I have no idea how big Azkaban is. if anyone at all has any ideas or knows of where it stats the size i would love for you to message me!

**ALSO! i'M IN NEED OF A BETA!** PM for details


End file.
